Melee VS Brawl
by MASTER HAND 53
Summary: The smashers are invited to be in a tournament called Super Smash chaos. They told MH and he let's them go. but this ain't no regular tournament. watch as Ike and Marth and link fight over Zelda's hand. watch as new smashers join the battle. and watch as the Kirby eats all the food in the fridge! you should know that this will be the most intense tournament in all SSB history!
1. Ch1:The Note With No Owner

**The reason I wrote this new story is because the new Etrain Odyssey game came out yesterday. And what better way to celebrate than writing a new story. Well I really hope you enjoy the story. So ENJOY!**

_** Melee**** VS****.**** Brawl**_

_Chapter 1:A Note With No Owner_

It was a great day at the smash mansion. Pit was looking out the window. Just thinking about life. Until he was it in the head with a brick. "Gaaak!" and fell to the floor. "That's the last time I'm looking out that window." He said rubbing his head. He looked around to see a brick with a note tied to it. Toon link walked past pit and noticed pit holding something. "Hey pit what do you have there?" Toon Link said wondering what he has. "It's just a note." "What does it say?" Toon Link asked.

"Well it says…

Dear brawlers,

I Mr.T would like to invite all of you to the new tournament Super Smash the winner gets 200,000,000,000 smash coins and a life time supply of smash orbs as well. First a te-…the note was cut off.

Pit looked out the window to see if the paper ripped or something. "Gaah why?!…" another brick hit pit in his head. Pit fell to the floor. walked past. "Looks like pit fainted again." He said. threw a half green, half blue pill at pit. The dust inside revived pit. "What? Oh …" pit saw the other brick. It seems that the other half of the paper continues. Pit read the rest out loud.

-st on how strong and how weak you brawlers really are. You have 3 days until the tournament starts.

Sincerely the not evil,

Mr.T

"Super Smash ? That sounds stupid." Ike said. "Ike when did you get here?" pit asked. "When I did." Ike answered. "I'll report this to HM." Toon Link said running off. Pit looked back out the window. The window closed on his neck. "Gaaak…this window's EVIL! Pit screamed.

Link and Zelda were looking for R.O.B. "Hey, Link where do you think he his?" Zelda asked again. "Maybe he's on that android stand thing again." "Yeah he's always going that android thing." "Roy walked up some starts to the stop of the mansion. When he made it. Hey saw R.O.B. laying on his back trying to get a tan. "R.O.B. I'm pretty sure you can't get a tan like that." Roy said. R.O.B. didn't respond. "R.O.B.! R.O.B.!" Roy screamed. Roy walked over to the robot. Roy tapped him only to get a burning finger. "Ouch! Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Roy screamed jumping up and down holding his finger. "He must of shut down or something." Roy said to himself.

Toon Link hit a red button. An alarm sounded and red lights smashed. Mario was sleeping on his bed. "What! What! What! Who?!" Mario screamed. "Oh the alarm. Mario got out his bed. And ran out the door. "Yoshi and Samus were playing Ping-Pong in the game room. Red lights flash distracting Yoshi and letting Samus score a point. The alarm sounded startling Samus also distracting her letting Yoshi score a point. "Looks like we have to end this game Samus said disappointed. "Yoshi yoshi!" (We can finish when we get back.) Yoshi said. Everyone walked into the biggest room in the whole mansion Hands Throne Room otherwise known the HTR. Everyone stud in front of 2 giant thrones. "Suddenly a flash of light appeared. The mansion started to vibrate.

Which made rob slip of the edge of the roof. "Oh crarp!" Roy jumped of the roof after R.O.B. both of them falling to the ground.

Two symbols of super smash bros appeared. The first was shattered by master hand. "I guess the symbols are actually portals." Marth said witnessing it for the first time. The second shattered with crazy hand flying threw it. And hitting nearby wall and falling the floor. "Master Hand floated to his throne. And crazy hand dragging himself with his index finger to his throne.

"_I Master H would like to say... Which one of you little idoits pushed that red button!" _HM asked. Everyone pointed at Toon Link. _"Why did you push it?!" _MH asked in a serious tone. "be-be-because we have something to sh-show you." "Pit flew over to Master Hand with a piece of paper with tape keeping it together. MH read the paper. _"So you guys have an invite to a tournament, uh? Well that's good."_ "What what's going to happen? Fox asked. _"Well this!" _

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy it? Anyway the next chapter should come out in 2 or 3 days. Also tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix them. Well until next time. 53 out. **


	2. Ch2:Well This Hasn't Happened In A While

**Chapter 2 has arrived! Please please hold your applause. Anyway, this chapter is based on one thing. Battlers! Okay, let us get to the chapter. **

**Melee Vs. Brawl**

_Chapter 2:Well This Happened In A While_

What what's going to happen?" fox asked. _"Well this!" _an alarm sound and a picture of a shadowy figure appeared on the left wall. "New Challenger Approach." A voice said. "Well this hasn't happen in a while." Mario said.

"Man, we been falling for a really long time." Roy said to himself. "New Challenger Approach" a voice said. "What?" Roy said looking around. Suddenly Roy and R.O.B. appeared in the same place they first met R.O.B. "hmm…where are we?" Roy asked. R.O.B. was still powered down. "Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared. And a strange guy was floating on a platform. He had green clothes, a blue gem on his right chest, and had yellow glowing eyes. "Who that?" Roy said to himself. The guy said nothing and tried to dash into Roy, but Roy dodged the attack. "Hey Man! What was that for?!" Roy yelled.

Back At The HTR

Everyone was looking around to see if anything was going to happen. **"Hey where's Roy and the R.O.B. robot thing."** Crazy hand asked. Everyone looked around to see there aren't here. "_If there not here go find them!" _HM said. **"Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby, Pit and Red. Search out the whole mansion for them." **Crazy Hand said. "The 6 brawlers left the room. "Mario and Luigi went left. Link and pit went right. And Kirby and Red went up stair. "Link you were looking for R.O.B. was you not?" Pit asked. "Yeah why?" "No reason." Pit said. Mario and luigi decided to look outside. Luigi looked around the left Mario looked around the right side. "WHAAA!" Luigi screamed. Mario ran to the other side of the mansion. To see luigi 10 feet in front of a Smortal. "Luigi!" Mario screamed. Mario ran up to luigi. "Luigi! Che diavolo sono in piedi di fronte a qui!" Mario screamed. "Oh No! Mario! Non ho fatto niente! Mi guardavo intorno e puf! Sembrava proprio di fronte a me!" luigi said.

Red and Kirby were looking around up stairs. "Red looked out the window. To see Mario and luigi arguing. He opened the window to hear. "Dobbiamo uscire di Qui e veloce!" Mario yelled. "Ma dobbiamo fermare il Smortal!" Luigi yelled back. "Bene ci fermeremo la smortal prima." Mario said. Luigi took out his hammer. And started to swing. He let go of it. Instead of going in the portal it flew threw the nearby window.

"So Link what's your favorite past time." Pit asked. A hammer flew through the window. Link ducked, and the hammer hit pit in the head. A bump grew on pits head. And Pit fell to the floor unconscious. "Link pit picked up the hammer to see name Luigi unscripted on it. Link looked out the window. And saw Mario and luigi arguing. "Dude! Cos'e Stato?! Mario yelled. "Dude! thanks a lot! Look what you did!" link said showing the unconscious angle. "Sorrty Link!" luigi said. "Now I've some peace and quiet. Link said. "So thanks again." Link said walking off. Red was still looking out the window. Kirby threw some books out the bookshelf still looking for Roy. One of the books hit Red in the head making dropping one of his pokeballs. "Kirby watch it will ya." Red said. The Pokeball it luigi in the head trapping him inside. "waaah!" he screamed the Pokeball rolled into the Smortal. The Smortal then showed a Pokeball dropping into a battle with Roy and R.O.B. "um? MAMA MEYA!" Mario yelled. Seeing that the Ancient Minister as returned again.

Back with Roy and R.O.B.

A Pokeball it Roy in his head. "Ouch! Roy said rubbing his head. Roy noticed the Pokeball and threw it at the strange guy. Hitting him raising up his damage by 20%. The strange guy damage was at 220% Roy 307% R.O.B. 10% and luigi 0% Roy notice Luigi's name was now present. The Pokeball hit the floor instead of realsing a powerful Pokémon it realsed the green plumber luigi. "Luigi why are you here?! Roy asked. "I'm not sure myself." Luigi said. Luigi turned around to see a familiar face. "Oh hey R.O.B." luigi said. "Dude that's not R.O.B." Roy said. "Yes it his. That's R.O.B. in that green Minister costume. Luigi said. "Luigi R.O.B. is right over there." Roy said pointing at the powered down robot. "Oh…so who's that?" luigi said pointing at the Minister. The Minister shot a beam at Luigi's head setting it on fire. "Ouch! Ouch! It's hot. It's hot. Luigi screamed running back and forth. The Minister flew to the other side of the stage. Suddenly a sound appeared. Luigi looked back. To see a smash ball floating around. Luigi jumped in the air thing to smash it. But missed. Roy tried to slice it with his sword. But missed as well. The Minister hit the smash ball, but it wasn't enough to smash it. "Roy hit it, but still wasn't enough to smash it. Luigi punched it but still wasn't enough! The Minister bashed into it. Smashing it and give him the ability to use his FINAL SMASH.

The minster flew to the middle of the stage. And used his final Smash. "Oh no." Roy said. The area started to rumble. And an army of R.O.B.S. ran across the stage. Damaging them every second. After the SMASH was over The Minister noticed that R.O.B. was about to fall off the edge. When he did. The Minster fell under R.O.B. and caught him. The Minister was going to place R.O.B. down. But luigi Ran up to him to try to punch him. The Minister Dodge and luigi punch the platform with all his might instead. The Minister looked down to see that his platform was smoking. "!" the platform exploded. Which making him fly off the stage. "GAME" a voice said. Roy, luigi and R.O.B. were transported back outside of the mansion.

R.O.B. was still powered down. Mario saw the three and walked over to them. Before he could speak. Ancient Minister, The Lord of R.O.B.S. has joined the battle. A voice said. Suddenly a shine of light appeared. And the fallen minister appeared right in front of them.

At The HTR

**"Wait I think I forgot someone."** Crazy hand said. He snapped his fingers. The alarm sounded again. "New Challenger Approach" a voice said again. Just then Red and Kirby appeared in the Pokémon stadium. "Oh hello red." Red turned around. "Cy-Cy Cynthia." Red said. "It's great to see you to. But I'm not here to talk. I'm here to challenge him!" Cynthia said pointing at Kirby. "Poy?" Kirby said turning around. "Red bent down and asked Kirby. "Do you want to battle Cynthia she has change you to a battle." Kirby jumped over Red. And got into fighting position. "I guess that means yes." Red said. Red took a few steps back. "One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your friends overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned… I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talk! Let us get on with why I am here. I Cynthia the Pokémon league champion challenge you to a battle. There won't be any letup from me!"

The battle begun.

Red and Cynthia were in the background. "Alright Roserade! Stun them! She said throwing a Pokeball into battle. And a Roserade came out the Pokeball.

Back At The HTR

Mario luigi and Roy entered the room. Carrying a fallen Minister and a Powered down robot. The 3 collapsed from the weight of the two. "We-we found R.O.B. and Roy. Also this Minister guy. Luigi said. _"Where are the other three?" HM asked. _"What do you mean, by other two?" Mario asked. "_The other there battlers." _"What?" _"I forgot their names but one's a minister, one's a Pokémon trainer, and one is some black hencehog thing. Crazy did you let them in yet? _**"Only two why? You want me to send the other one in."**_ "Yes." _**"Oh okay."**

…

…

…

"_NOW!"_** "oooh you meant now okay."** CH snapped his fingers two times. Link left pit on the couch a little while ago. Link was heading down stairs to the basement. When he made it to the basement floor. He turned on the light to see that he wasn't in the basement. But in green hills stage. When he turned around he saw sonic. "Oh hello sonic. Link said. "You seem different." Sonic black fur, and has gold ring on his wrists and ankles he has hover shoes and a little redness on the stop off his head. "Umf!" sonic swung his arm. Imploding the ground under Link and blasting him to the other side of the stage.

Kirby already defeated Roserade and now battling Milotic. Kirby was getting tired. "I can see the strength inside you. But you still have to find it." Cynthia said. Kirby listened to her words. Kirby stood there doing nothing with his eyes closed. "Giving up already? Fine Milotic use tail whip!" Milotic hit Kirby with her tail. When the tail contacted Kirby. He opened his eyes. They were bright yellow. Kirby eyes glew brighter. And he was now surround by rainbow flames. Kirby was about his MASTER'S SMASH…

**Well that ends this chapter. For people who didn't understand this chapter. It was based on the 3 first new challengers, The Ancient Minister, the Pokémon Champion, and Sonics new form at least I think it's a new form. Also Kirby had Learn his ultimate move his MASTER'S SMASH. That's the summary for the chapter. Any I'll post the next chapter soon. I don't know when but soon. Okay until next time. 53 out!**


	3. Ch3: For Who Isn't True

**Chapter 3 is here this is so exciting for you fans now isn't it. Okay let us get to the story.**

**Melee VS. Brawl**

_Chapter 3:For who isn't true_

Kirby was about to use his MASTER'S SMASH! "POOOOYOO!" Kirby said. Kirby kicked Milotic. Sending it flying out the stadium. "Kirby flames grew larger. "POOOOOOOYOOOOO!" Kirby yelled. "I can't remember the last time I was driven in a corner like this." Cynthia said. "Alright! GO my flawless Garchomp!"She yelled throwing her last pokeball on stage. The pokeball opened. And a Garchomp came out. "RAAAAAR!" she yelled. "Alright Garchomp use…" Before Cynthia could finish. Kirby grabbed Garchomp, jumping in the air and swinging Garchomp, then throwing her to the ground. Break through the platform. "Garchomp return." She said returning Garchomp into her pokeball. "POOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled. "Alright time to show off my real self." Cynthia jumped into battle. A flash of light appeared. Cynthia clothes changed. She was now wearing her clothes from the rival destinies series. Her shirt was blue and she was wearing black pants.

"Alright now to show you my real power!" Cynthia did a low sweep tripping Kirby and making him fall onto his back. Cynthia was going to do a finishing blow. But before her attack reached him. Her grabbed her arm, and threw her into the ground. Rasing her damage up to 407% with just one attack. Cynthia got up, but almost fell back down with the pain in her leg. "…" Cynthia has no response to say. And Red was just sleeping in a foldable chair.

An item dropped down it was a hammer. Cynthia grabbed it. She stood up. She hit Kirby, which knocked him high in the air. She jumped in the air hitting Kirby with the hammer again. And knocking him back to the ground. Kirby got up and he felt a strange felling in his stomach. Kirby got up. The background went black. AND Kirby started to inhale some food on the floor. But Kirby couldn't stop Inhaling. By the next five seconds half of the stage was gone. Red and Cynthia were holding on to a nearby pole. Trying not to get sucked into Kirby's bottomless stomach. "I never thought I would end this way!" Cynthia said about to cry from fear." "Have No Fear! Red Is HERE!" Red shouted. "I got an idea, GO Charizard!" Red sent out Charizard. "Alright Charizard use Flam…

Before Red could finish. Kirby inhaled Charizard as well. "Well I got nothing alright bye!" Red said letting go of the pole, and getting inhale into Kirby's stomach. Only a quarter of the stage was left. Cynthia was holding on for dear life. Until she couldn't hold on anymore. And was sucked into the bottomless abyss.

When Cynthia woke up she looked around only to see Red was sitting on a tore up couch Reading the latest Poke'girl Mothly. "Red we're are we?" Cynthia said really nervous. Well we're in the belly of the beast of course!" Red said. "Did you know that Kirby stomuch was connected to an endless Dimension? I mean look around!" Cynthia looked around to see apples, cans, half of Mario's hat, a sword and a bunch of more stuff. "Okay so what's with your arm?" she asked. Red's arm was slowly disappearing. "Well this is Kirby's stomach. So… everything slowly dissolves in here." "So you are saying that we're going to die in here." "Well yes. Until he's Kirby spits us out, but until he's does. LET's PARTY! We have food, a broke table, and Mario's hat. Wait I... before he could say anything a hammer hit him in the head. Knocking him out and making him fall to the… there's no ground so let's say he fell.

Link was battling sonic. Sonic jumped in the air raised his made a fist. The ground under him crumbled and fell apart. Fell down the gap sonic created. "Game!" A voice said.

At the HTR

"**H link has failed the approach." **_"Well then he'll have to try again later." _**"Oh yeah and Kirby has made the approach! But nothing happened. They are still in the approach zone." **_"Alright let's get Pit to go and get them." _**"Cheese-Butter!" **crazy hand said. **"Pit can't do it. He already got his ass kicked by a window."** _"Alright we'll get Zelda and Ike to do it then." "ZELDA!" _**"IKE!"**

At the basement

Link woke up with a bunch of bruises and cuts. All over him. Link was into much pain to move. Pit woke up and looked around to see the Basement door open. Pit decided to go down the Basement. But slipped on some glass from the window. And fell down the steps. "Ouch! Oof! Akk!" he said hitting his head on the steps and crashed into the nearby wall. Pit got up and brushed himself off. And turned on the lights. He's saw link on the floor. "Oh No!" pit screamed. He ran over to link to check is pulse. But kept felling in the wrong spots. "Pit started to crying on Link's chest. "Pi-Pit can You done thing for me?" Link asked. "sure anything!" can you GET THE HELL OF ME!" Link yelled. Link tried to sit up. But the pain was too much. And Link laid back on the ground.

"Link do you need help?" Pit asked. What do you think?" Link responded. "Well to me it looks like your sleeping on the floor." "…"

Zelda and Ike where on their way to get Kirby and the others. "Hey Zelda Where are we post to be going?" Ike asked. Zelda didn't Responded she was too busy thinking all the times Link saved her. "Zelda! Zelda! ZELDA!" "What Uh?... oh where here. "Oh my god! Ike said. "Someone messed up the book shelf!" Ike said. Passing by the Smortal and looking at the Book shelf. "Zelda annoyed Ike and Jumped into the Smortal.

At the use to be Poke'mon Stadium.

Zelda appeared to be in a giant area which was pitch black. All she saw was Kirby on the ground well at least she thought it was the ground. And he seemed out of energy. "Kirby are you all right?" she asked. Kirby had no response. "So where's Red?" She looked at Kirby to see that his stomach was more plump than usual. "Zelda knew what happened. Meta Knight told her all about Kirby and his species. She walked over to him. She looked into Kirby's eyes. And to see that there more Shiny than usual. "I see what happened; you used your Master's Smash." Zelda opened Kirby's mouth and stuck her head into Kirby's Mouth. Kirby swallowed her. Cynthia heard someone screaming. She looked up and Zelda crashed into Cynthia. "Ouch my head." Cynthia said. Zelda was on top of Cynthia. "Oops I'm so sorry I fell on you." Zelda said getting off of her. When Zelda got a good look at Cynthia's Face. "Hey aren't you the new Smasher?" Zelda asked. "Um…yes I am." Zelda turned around to see Red unconscious on the floor.

"Ah now I see." Zelda said. "G.L.I.T.C.H" "um… what's G.L.I.T.C.H?" Cynthia asked. "You don't know what G.L.I.T.C.H is! Okay this is glitch."

Game

Lost

Indentified

Trouble

Code/

Hack

"This happens when we forget to add a code or we've been hacked into. And for this case it looks like someone hack into the Poke'mon stadium." "So how do we get out of here?" "That's up to Kirby if he can get out the G.L.I.T.C.H and spit us out." Red woke up. And looked around to see that there still in Kirby's stomach. "What was that about a G.L.I.T.C.H?" Red asked. "Oh we're stuck in Kirby's G.L.I.T.C.H."Cynthia said. "Umm…what time is it?" Zelda asked. "I don't know this stupid G.L.I.T.C.H is messing up my watch." Red Responded.

Link was in his Bed. Trying to go to sleep. But the Pain was just too much.

At the HTR

Everyone was clapping for the new arrival, the ancient Minister. "Thank you everyone." "I'm glad to be here." The Ancient Minister analyzed his surroundings. "He noticed that the Mansion was being hacked into. "Son of a…" The Minister Flowed over to R.O.B. "URO!" the Minister yelled. "Why the hell are you yelling URO?" Wolf asked. "URO indemnified recording object." And you're yelling this because?" wolf said with his arms crossed. This R.O.B. is using you." "I told you this guy is crazy. Gandorf whispered to Yoshi." "Minister opened the cap on R.O.B.S head. He started pulling out wires. "Hey what the hell-a are you doing!" Mario yelled. The minister Pulled out a video camera. "See URO Unidentified Recording object!"

**And that concludes this chapter. I hoped you all like it. And for people who didn't understand. Zelda, Cynthia, and Red are all trapped in Kirby's body, and Kirby is stuck in a glitch. Link wasn't powerful enough to defeat shad… I' mean sonic. And The Minister says "This R.O.B. isn't who he seems. Okay review please. 53 OUT!**

_At a faraway castle. _

_There was a screen showing inside of the HTR. In the next 2 seconds the screen went fuzzy. "What the? Who they? Someone is messy with my plans." A shadowy figure stood in front of the screen. "Those brawlers will pay for what they've done. MHa ha ha!__** HA HA HA!**_


End file.
